camel rides
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Moses finds out he's been adopted, what better way to take your mind off of things by going on a camel ride with big brother?


**This one is a bit for laughs really, Not very happy with it myself but if you like it, please tell me!**

**Summary: Moses is feeling blue and down after finding out he's been adopted. (Cause where the hell do you really go when you find out you're adopted? You don't just leave the whole kingdom!)**

**Rameses offers Moses a ride on a camel.**

**Warning: Contains a kiss scene!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this awesome movie!**

* * *

><p>Moses was shocked and disturbed by the horrifying fact that he was not who the king and queen of Egypt said he was. His name was 'Moses' but that was it. He was not apart of the royal family nor was he Rameses full blood brother like he thought he was. Instead, he was a Hebrew which meant his people, down working for the statues that they built and raised day after day, were probably scowling at him knowing such a fact one which he did not know about until now. He gritted his teeth as he sat alone in the stables with all the camels and horses that had been chewing away on their grass and whatnot.<p>

He felt miserable and tired of being lied to. It was one thing making trouble and standing out from the crowd but it was another when your brother wasn't really your brother by birth. To Moses, it was like a wound to his heart not to mention his very pride not that he thought about it until now. Thinking about the slaves and how he used to think nothing of them until now. Why did their mother have to say that word, 'We love you like our _own._' Moses was beginning to think he was never really part of their life style anyhow as he was a bit of a ruckus everywhere he went and people who liked what he had done were children of the Hebrew people. Just this thinking of this thought alone got Moses upset about this.

The young man was not as cheery as he once was when he was usually with his brother and it was all because he couldn't find the heart to be happy about a lie he had been living with.

"I thought you would be out here. Mother and father were asking around for you." Moses groaned lowly to himself. Rameses was not the person he wished to see at the moment of him being so vulnerable to jokes and such.

But Rameses did not look to be smiling nor was he laughing at anything as he walked in and sat down beside Moses. The man was calm and respectful of Moses' personal space but he watched his brother in case the man wanted to speak. "Mother told you then?" Moses asked him and played around with a pebble from the straw-littered ground.

"Moses, if it's about you being taken in by my parents then…you shouldn't let things like that trouble you. You're a prince of Egypt now, Moses!" The said man just shook his head 'no' and looked around at the stables.

"It feels different knowing you're not of the same family. Rameses, you just don't understand…" Moses got up and looked out over the small patch of sand that glittered under the hot sun.

"Moses, you're just feeling sorry for yourself. So what if you're a Hebrew. I…still think of you as my brother. Come, Moses. We'll talk this out on a camel ride." Moses was looking more depressed than ever.

If it was one thing to have your brother knowing your problems and talking them out with you, it was another to offer a ride on a beast that hardly had any consideration for its rider. It would spit and make noises and on top of it all, the camel would growl and fart at the rider. Moses preferred the horses since they were well decorated and much more plentiful and easier to tame.

"Don't sulk, Moses. Come on, this one won't bite!" Rameses pushed his Moses out into the open where the camel stood, waiting for them to get on so he could get moving already.

Moses did not think a mere camel ride would lighten up his day as it was very sunny out and had been shining down on him for most of the day. But he got on just for the satisfied look on his brother's face and grabbed hold of the reigns.

"I'll take those, Moses. Don't want you falling off while we're riding." The young man chuckled as he said this and hopped over the camel, in front of Moses and took the reigns into his hands.

Rameses smiled back at Moses and flicked the leather straps that held the animal's face firm and tight and the camel raced off after a few kicks to its sides. They were off under the hot sun and in only a few short minutes time, the two of them on the camel's back were already staring into the heart of the city of Egypt; where every statue could be seen by a single, big hill that stood out among the rest.

"You always seem to know what I'm thinking…Rameses. Thanks for seeing if I was all right." Moses could feel the man's stomach and the man's pulse rate as he leaned closer to his brother's back, pulling himself forward with the help of his hands that were wrapped around Rameses' stomach.

Rameses was taken aback by what was going on as his brother leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, gently and warmly. "Moses, feeling better now?" Rameses asked, smiling as he looked back at his younger brother and seemed to be livened up to the occasion of the ride.

Moses laughed and held on tightly as the camel raced toward the city of Egypt.

* * *

><p><strong>An: I wasn't sure how to put the ending but I wanted it nice and sweet! **


End file.
